1. Field of the Invention Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications and, more particularly, to a system and method of enhancing reliability while providing communication services to multiple subscribers.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication technology has had steady progress in functionality and speed, especially since the advent of the global Internet. A typical architecture includes a so called central office that transfers data between multiple servers and multiple subscribers. Hardware failure in a central office, however, may interrupt service to one or more subscribers.